


Daybreak

by Daphidoot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Hubert needed this, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Probably just hurt, morning ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphidoot/pseuds/Daphidoot
Summary: Hubert embarks on a early morning ride to clear his mind and finds something that he was missing for years after a long reflection.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Daybreak

Hubert rode to the middle of the forest just beyond the gates of the empire as daybreak approached. The cold air clung to his skin as white puffs of breath warm his lips. The trees gave him the shade that he used so acquainted, now leaving him incomplete and feeling like a stranger. Once he felt he was far enough from the walls of the empire so no one could see, he lifted the shawl covering the truth of Ferdinand’s steed.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? Are you prepared for a ride?” He stroked the white steed’s snout as she stretched her hidden appendages. Wings spread long and wide as she got herself ready for flight. She kept looking back at Hubert in what he perceived as a questioning manner. Between the two riders, Hubert was not the one to take off a few feet from the ground, but today was a different day.

_Hubert thought himself brilliant for sneaking away from the main group of the Black Eagles to create almost a pincer-like attack. Edelgard wasn’t present so he could easily separate without feeling as though he was in the process of jeopardizing the mission. He couldn’t have been more wrong._

_Before he knew it, he had 2 brawlers running at him in different directions. He was far enough out that most of the Black Eagles wouldn’t have seen what was about to happen, all but one._

_Hubert tried to put up more of a fight, but there was so much magic he could be used for and the time to cast was going to be the end of him. He also wasn’t much in way of muscles either, so he was a goner against the brawlers. Even if he did take out one of them with a quick electricity spell, his dagger skills were not quite as honed when it came to a suspecting foe. He braced himself for a brutal impact that would most likely lead him to being beaten to death, alone on the forest floor, until a gust of air nearly knocked him off his feet. Before he knew it, short ginger locks eclipsed the sun as he plunged his spear into the brawler who nearly killed Hubert._

_“Hubert! What were you thinking? What if you had been killed? What would Edel-“_

_“You...you are flying” Hubert sputtered absentmindedly, looking up at him for the first time in his life._

_“I… Oh goddess.” Ferdinand tried his best to get his war horse—no, his Pegasus out of the air and cover the white feathery wings. “This is a misunderstanding Hubert. You do not - “_

_“Aegir, have you been using a Pegasus as a war horse for the whole time you have been at the Monastery?” He furrowed his eyebrows as he glared at the shrinking noble as he dismounted. “Only women are allowed to be Pegasus riders. Men will only slow down the gentle creatures.”_

_"As you have witnessed, that is not true as I am Ferdinand Von Aegir, Pegasus rider extraordinaire.” He smiled at Hubert, fading quickly when Huberts demeanor didn’t soften at all. “Look Hubert. I just saved your life here after YOU left everyone else behind. Does Edelgard need to hear you snuck away during a BONDING mission? How disappointed would she be at you?”_

_“What do you want from me Ferdinand?” He sighed, crossing his arms knowing that Ferdinand had gotten him there._

_“I want you to keep this a secret, between you and me. Not even Edelgard may know. I love my steed, and I will take no other to battle. Please, Hubert. Please let me have this. It is not even getting in the way of anything, so why should it matter!” Ferdinand almost begged, almost._

_After gentle consideration, Hubert agreed to these terms. It may even aid in battle because they have a secret weapon of unexpected speed. Little did he know that this agreement would be only the first of their many promises and secrets held between the two of them.  
Hubert would have never guessed that a promise made by two students in a monastery would slowly snowball into him holding Ferdinand’s hands in deep devotion at the altar many years later._

“Have you properly prepared yourself, little one?” Hubert combed his fingers through the Pegasus’ luscious hair, ghosting over the freckles that adorn the steed’s face, just like her master’s.

Hubert began an unlikely friendship with the steed after finding out Ferdiand’s secret. If Ferdinand was out and couldn’t take care of the horse, he would ask Hubert to. At first Hubert had to be bribed for these actions, but years later he accepted them as shared chores amongst spouses. Of course, he would be rewarded for cleaning her by getting attacked by getting kisses all over his face from his beloved husband. He never needed to be told to do the task for him; he wanted this. He wanted to be apart of every aspect of his beloved’s life, even if it meant horse care and drinking drab tea with him and his flamboyant best friend.

When given the okay by her, he hit the reins hard enough to instigate quick movement from her. He had learned from Ferdinand that a Pegasus should start at a decent running speed before liftoff to help relieve stress on the wings. He even taught Hubert how to do silent commands on the sides of the steed, just in case he needed stealth.  
Point your toes into the ribs gently to indicate lift, heel to the hip indicates descent.

This time, he knew he would lose his ability to speak halfway through the flight, so he wanted to practice now before he hit his limits.

The tips of his toes hesitantly began to press into the horse’s sides, causing her to lift ever so slightly off the cold, dark forest floor. She was cautious of going too high, not wanting her rider to faint again. This would not do; he needs to get to dizzying heights…

Even if it kills him.

_Since Hubert was young, he always thought Edelgard would choose his spouse one day to help the kingdom prosper. He would go along with whatever she wanted because he knew she would most likely be right in the end. ‘Anything for Lady Edelgard’ was his mantra after all._

_There were times where he would lie awake at night just to watch his bedmate sleep, long ginger hair cascading down his shoulders as he cuddled one of their many silk pillows. His nose would whistle every now and again as he slept. He was maybe even a little fidgety when Hubert tried to move his hair out of his face to look at the beauty before him. Moments like these weren’t even as intimate as they came between the two. Throes of passion that fell to whispering pillow talk were wonderful, but moments like these made Hubert melt. Just the idea of waking up to his smile as the sun broke through the curtains made his heart skip beats._

_Normally, everyone would always fear him and keep their guard up around him. Everyone but Ferdinand. He left himself open every night as he slumbered peacefully next to the shadow of the empire. He was even aware of the daggers Hubert hid around the room, but he trusted him not to kill him._

_Hubert swung his arms around his love’s waist and pulled him close to him, causing Ferdinand to wake up for only a second, before falling back into a deep slumber. Hubert swore he could see a faint smile on his lulled face._

_Edelgard did end up choosing who his spouse was in the end. She demanded that in this new empire that there would be no marriages for power or crests. It would only be based on love and love alone. She commanded that he only lay with the one he would wish love until the end of time._

_And so, he did. That same day, he brought Ferdinand to the tea gardens for a wonderful teatime, dropping onto one knee and asking him to live out the rest of their days with him. Ferdinand cried and fell to one knee, taking out his own ring that he had waited to give him. He then sprung into his arms and sobbed into his shoulders, overcome with emotions._

He heard the echoes of the chorus to the song of the first dance they shared as the wind began to kick up from the increasing wing speeds. Being only a few feet above the ground barely took Hubert out of the memory. He closed his eyes as he envisioned the golden ballroom with all his comrades surrounding him, cheering for the happy union. The first Union of the new empire and the freedom it brought. Crestless and crested men, joined in union for only the purposes of love.

_“Hooked on a dream that is reeling me in.” Dorothea’s voice echoed in chorus with the magnificent piano chords. Ferdinand was pressed up against Hubert as much as he could as Hubert lead him through a gentle waltz. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Ferdinand, each twirl brought locks gently swinging around in a cascade of soft flames. A smile that could not be matched by any other adorned his face as he twirled. A love he never thought he could have was dancing right before him, practically skipping towards the end of the song from overwhelming joy._

_“Count me in.” Ferdinand would mouth to the song as it picked up, thumb rubbing against Hubert’s ring as they danced pressed together. Hubert smiled softly and brought Ferdinand closer to rest his head on his chest when he noticed he was getting moved to tears. If only Hubert could cry from overbearing emotion, then maybe Ferdinand would truly understand how he felt more clearly. If only he could be more of an open book like his beloved._

_He dipped him as the song came to completion and kissed him in a throe of passion. Ferdinand’s hand gripped onto Hubert’s white cloak, thumbs rubbing on the gold embroidery as he fell into the kiss. His other hand made it up to his hair as he ran fingers through his combed back locks._

_When he finally parted from the kiss, opened his eyes to Ferdinand. He swore he could almost see hearts in his pupils when he looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Ferdinand reached both hands up to cup his cheeks, trusting that Hubert could hold him in the dip and mouthed ‘I love you.’_

“As do I.” Hubert mumbled, opening his eyes once more to see where he was at height wise.

He was brought back to reality when he looked down and saw tree branches below him and a shadow that was barely visible. He looked up at the sky to find that they haven’t even broken through the treetops. He truly tried to break through the fears, but he felt himself go faint. He moved his heel into position and lowered himself down slowly, taking deep breaths, reminding himself what he was here for.

He could not fail again. He must reach beyond the tree cover. It was the only way.

_Ferdinand understood Hubert’s fear of heights and tried his best to respect it, even if he couldn’t relate. When they traveled, they would normally never leave the ground or just barely hover it for speed. There was only one time where they had to fly in the sky above as to not be snatched by the depths of the ocean and sunken to the waters below.  
Ferdinand decided it was best to have Hubert lay on his back, strapped to the Pegasus as if he were cargo. Ferdinand would then be seated behind him just incase he felt faint again. Hubert thought it was ridiculous until they did a test run without it. To say the least, he lost consciousness and thankfully Petra was only a few feet below them to catch him. He finally agreed after embarrassed protests and Ferdinand trying to tell him there was “nothing wrong with it; he just has a fear!” Hubert appreciated Ferdinand’s love for the sky, but he himself could never understand such a sentiment._

_He ended up clinging to Ferdinand during the travel, his legs wrapped around his waist while his arms snaked tightly around his neck and shoulders to keep him locked in. Even with this, he shook like a leaf caught in the winds of a hurricane. Ferdinand softly chuckled at him as he enjoyed the wind blowing through his long ginger locks._

_“Hubert, do not worry your wonderful mind. I will not drop you for even a second.” He said with utmost certainty, leaning in to give his cheek a gentle kiss of reassurance._

_“Ferdinand, I appreciate your enthusiasm and gentle manner as always, but now is not the time.” He hugged tighter because of Ferdinand’s incessant laughter making him feel like he was falling. Ferdinand finally got Hubert to release him a little to look him in the face. His hair eclipsed the sun, giving him a light halo at the crown of his head. His toothy smile reached from cheek to freckled cheek, eyes scrunched up from how much his smile took up on his face._

_“Hubert, if you are ever scared, look up at the sky above. It’s so far up that it never feels like it’s getting any closer. You could not know the difference between being five feet or fifty feet off the ground by looking up!” He chuckled a little, giving Hubert a soft smile. “At least that is what my father taught me when I was just a little one. Maybe that could help you, my dear.”_

_In that moment, Hubert could finally understand the appeal of the sky above._

He finally took a deep breath in and tilted his toes into the steed again. This was his last shot, and he could not miss it for the world. He won’t be held back by his emotions any longer. He will break free of them at some point.

Shaking hands gripped the reins so hard that his knuckles were turning white under his gloves.

Only a few more feet, repeated in his head. Only a few more feet, and we will be there.

Nausea finally overtook him as his mind brought him back to the darkest place in his memories to date. Not the time he lost Edelgard when they were kids. Not all the wars they had fought, the friends they had to kill. Everything paled in comparison as his mind took over, bringing him back to that day.

_Ferdinand was many things: he was a wonderful lover, a kind man, and a devastating unit in battle. He helped build the empire and their military forces in the most impenetrable way possible with strong stone walls along with a military he and Caspar trained themselves._

_It was so strong that no one in history has gotten past the wall during the last war-including himself, bleeding out a mere few feet from the stone doors as medics tried to keep him alive. The battle was won only minutes after their impeccable general succumbed to his wounds, far from the comrades he fought in arms with years ago. Far from his unknowing husband._

Hubert took a couple deep breaths as he could feel his stomach dropping. Was it from the memories, or the staggering heights he was reaching? He was almost there… almost there…. just… a few… more… feet. The steed was taking heavy breaths from the constant descent and inclinations, but she knew what she had to do, so she kept up her rapid speeds.

_The Empire’s elites, the ‘Black Eagles’ as they preferred to be called, were summoned by Lady Edelgard to bear the news of their comrade falling. She tried to keep any details out any gruesome details to save Hubert from being brutalized by the crushing reality of what had occurred._

_The room went stiff as they took in the information given._

_“What…?” Bernadetta softly squeaked out. Caspar flinched as he looked down at the ground in shame, witnessing what occurred himself. Dorothea slowly approached Hubert as he just stood with a blank expression on his face, not even breathing from shock. She rubbed his back in soft and gentle circles, trying to be as comforting as possible as she fought back tears herself._

_“H-…. Hubie… I… Goddess. I am s-so sorry….” She hiccupped out, looking down at the ground while her tears dripped on the dark oak below._

This cannot be happening, _He thought to himself._ There is no way Ferdinand Von Aegir would fall in battle. He was too stubborn to die! 

_“Hubert…” He came back to the grim reality as Edelgard held his arm, reaching to unfurl his clenched hands. She delicately placed Ferdinand’s gold band into his palm, slowly closing it as she too began to weep from overwhelming emotions. “I-I... oh, Goddess, Hubert…”_

_“It is okay, my lady. He… He fought for the Empire and what he believed in… He died a just death.” He absentmindedly patted his whimpering friend’s head before him, trying to calm her down. He himself showed absolutely nothing but vacant eyes and lowered shoulders._

_She looked up at him with her reddening face, damp with tears, reaching up to grab his shoulders._

_“Hubert. You are dismissed…” she said, voice cracking as stared him in the eyes, trying to piece together what he was thinking._

_He bowed to her and his comrades as he excited the mourning room. He heard a few of them bickering over whether to follow him. Thankfully, no one did._

“You can do this. I know you may be tired, but we are almost there.” He finally spoke up to the Pegasus giving her encouragement to get him into the sky above. She had to lose a bit of feet because of the intensity of the branches. Ferdinand taught him that although the Pegasus can fly through the branches above, they tend to not want to if they are too dense. It may damage or break their wings, so they are cautious. Once they find a less dense area, they will break through the branches at an almost sickening speed. That was where a rider would normally have to be on par with their steed, reading the mind of it to know when to grip for dear life.

Hubert, realizing how much he had been slipping from reality, gripped onto her neck in almost a hug, bracing himself for impeding impact even if he didn’t know when it would come.

“That’s it. You are almost there.” He tried to encourage her like Ferdinand, but he knew deep down that he could never replace the rider she lost. He could only try to keep her company as she has over these trying times.

_Lost, broken, and alone. Hubert stumbled around the monastery, absentmindedly trying to get rid of this growing pain. He found himself standing in the stables in front of Ferdinand’s Pegasus._

_She looked up at him and whinnied. Before she could even get up, Hubert plopped down next to her stomach as leaned against her in her pen. She tilted her head for a second, trying to figure out the mage before giving up and resting her head on his lap._

_His hands shakily rose off his lap as he touched warm, soft, freckled fur on the snout of the horse. Warm tears began to trickle down his face, his hands slowly and shakily petting her as he stared at the wall in front of him, each breath becoming harder and harder to take as the reality set in. Noticing the distress, she lifted her head up to look at Hubert, breaking his attention from the wall before him. All the emotions he didn’t realize he was holding back deep inside of him came crashing down as he looked into those soft honey eyes. He clung onto her long face as he sobbed for the first time in decades. Shaking, weeping, and gasping in the crashing waves of emotional overstimulation. He kept rubbing his face against her as if she were to cure him of his cursed tears._

_A wing broke free of its shawl as it wrapped around Hubert in a soft, feathery blanket, pulling him closer to her as she tried to comfort emotions that she could not understand yet. A truth she did not know._

_A truth she found once months after the event and only being greeted by a somber Hubert. A truth that left her to lose weight and barely walk through the meadows. The truth that made their little secret easier to keep since there would be only one who knew of it. A truth that had Hubert sleeping in the pens to keep them both company in the cold winter’s nights, to the disdain of everyone else._

_The truth that Ferdinand was never coming back._

Hubert was brought back to reality by an intense increase in speed as she angled herself to zip thought a patch of uncrowded branches. Before he could back out, he is sent barreling into the skies above, breaking through the branches and sending leaves flying through his vision.

Once the leaves finally cleared his view, he looked out onto the landscape and held his breath. All his fears drifted away as the honey glow of the rising sun took him into its warm embrace. The forest below him also glowed a soft orange hue as the sun painted the scape. The cold winter’s air dissipated as he was bathed the morning rays, being unable to draw his gaze away from it.

_“You know how it feels to watch you and wait.”_ Echoed in his mind as he was taken back to the waltz he shared with Ferdinand years ago. The warmth hugged his body like the strong arms of his late husband as they danced across the floor. The piano’s melody rang out over the land, a tune only he could hear. “Count me in.”

_“Watching the skirt of the day disappear”_

After about thirty minutes of taking into the landscape, he began to descend into the forest below. Although he wanted to stay and watch a little longer, he also knew that there was only so much that she could take after being out of practice. As they descended, Hubert finally took notice of the tears staining his cheeks when the cold forest air hit them. He looked up once more to see the rays slowly blocked off by the shadowy forest he is flying into.

_“But it don’t wanna move.”_

He didn’t even notice that they stopped flying or the fact that they were stopped altogether. He sat staring at the same spot where the sun should be as tears continued to fall down his face. This time, his face wasn’t as frost bitten as before because he could still feel the resonating warmth of the waltz that danced in his memories. The warmth of a star that was not as bright as his beloved.

The warmth of the love he still felt for him, forever and always. Unrelenting and loyal, as Hubert always was.

_“Hmmmm hm hmmm.” Ferdinand hummed in the kitchen, making coffee and tea for the morning before them, jumping a little to Hubert wrapping his arms around him. “Good morning, dear.”_

_“Still singing that song, my love?” He kissed his cheek and nudged his chin between his neck and shoulders to see what he was doing._

_“Why, of course! I would remember every lyric to our wedding song because I am Ferdinand von Aegir!” He chuckled softly, turning his head to face Hubert a little and booped a little bit of whipped cream on his nose. His voice barely broke from a whisper. “And you are Hubert von Aegir. Perhaps you should also learn the lyrics to hold up the family name of glorious songbirds.”_

_Hubert chuckled and rubbed his nose on Ferdinand’s cheek, smearing the cream on his face in a form of revenge. Ferdinand playfully struggled against Hubert’s surprisingly strong grip as he got attacked by the rare occasion of public affection. The room was filled with their laughter and their laughter alone._

Hubert hummed the somber piano melody as he turned the steed back towards the empire once more. He wiped away the tears dripping down his face and replaced them with the most genuine smile he has had since his loss.

The golden light began to break through the trees as they got closer to the empire. Hubert’s hum rose in volume alongside the increased peaking of golden rays between tree branches. Memories of the golden ballroom filling the bleak forest in front of him and he trudged on, still holding the warm glow of his lover in the sky above. Watching, waiting, and protecting him as time passed only for the fateful day when Hubert may join him.

_“Count me in.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The song I quoted here is "Count me in" by Early Winters ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWYsjnR4cuQ ).  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! It was the first work I have ever posted here.  
Thank you so much to my beta readers, you are the best in the world. <3


End file.
